eldenorfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fähigkeiten / Talente
Eine kleine und hoffentlich stetig wachsende Liste von Fähigkeiten und Talenten. Handeln / Kampf Tot und verderben bringende Werkzeuge * Waffenlos: Der Kampf ohne Waffen ist für dich eine Leichtigkeit aber kannst du auch einstecken? * Einhandwaffen: Ob Axt, Streitkolben oder Schwerter, solange es mit einer Hand zu führen ist kannst du es führen . . . meistens. * Zweihänder: Ein echter Haudrauf. Kleine waffen sind nichts für dich, Groß und Schwer macht dir Spaß auch wenn sie nicht die Schnellsten sind. * Stangenwaffen: Es kommt also doch auf die Größe an. Beim Schwanzvergleich der Waffen hast du immer die Längste und kämpfen kann man damit auch noch. * Speere: Wie bei Olympia fliegen deine Waffen bis in die Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter. Hoffentlich hast du genug dabei. * Wurfwaffen: Dolche, Äxte, Shuriken. So wie du deine Waffen wegwirfst wirkt es fast so als ob du dich für keine entscheiden könntest und dein Gegner muss drunter leiden. * Bögen: Still und leise ist der Bogen nicht nur auf der Jagd nützlich, solange die Distanz zu den Schurken stimmt. * Armbrüste: Eine Kraft mit der selbst gepanzerte Mynotauren Ihre Probleme haben. Doch bei der Ladezeit kann man nur hoffen, dass der erste Schuss sein Ziel nicht verfehlt. * Peitschen: Nicht nur im Bett ein nettes Spielzeug auch im kampf kann es nützlich sein den Gegner überraschend zu entwaffnen. * Blasrohr: Hier vekneife ich mir mal den Witz da er doch zu offensichtlich ist doch für Schurken ist so ein ding von großem Wert Wer braucht Waffen wenn er laufen kann . . . ? * Laufen: Man muss nicht schneller als der Feind sein, es reicht schon schneller als seine Verbündeten zu sein. * Akrobatik: Ein Rückwertssalto, eine Punktlandung bei einem Sturz oder das Balancieren über dratseile. Dein Zuhause sollte wohl eher der Zirkus und nicht das Schlachtfeld sein. * Gaukelein: Und wo wir Schon beim Zirkus sind, wolltest du nicht immer schon ein clown werden? * Klettern: Ob Leiter, Baum, Felswand oder Haus für dich ist nichts zu hoch, doch gib acht es sollen auch schon Meister vom Himmel gefallen sein. * Selbstbeherrschung: Du Fürchtest dich vor nichts und hast dich und deinen Körper in jeder Situation unter Kontrolle, außer bei Spinnen vor denen hat doch jeder angst. . . oder? * Reiten: Pferden treiben dem Meister des Reitens nur ein müdes Lächeln aufs Gesicht wärend er auf seinem Tieger davon zieht. * Verstohlenheit: Schleichen und Verstecken sind deine Stärke, nur im Kampf hilft es einem nicht unbedingt und gib acht das nicht ein Ästlein kracht. * Schwimmen: Schwimmen zu können ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit und wer Schwimmen kann der kann auch Tauchen. * Springen: Du kannst Springe wie ein Känguru. hoffentlich bist du kein Kommunist. * Tanzen: Bei deinen tänzerischen Fähigkeiten liegt dir das andere Geschlecht zu Füßen. * Zechen: Du Trinkst wirklich jeden untern tisch doch auch du solltest dein Limit kennen und denk immer daran "Don't dring and ride". Aktion / Soziales Wie gehst du mit anderen Menschen um? * Bekehren: Du glaubst an ein fliegendes Spaghettimonster? Dann gründe doch eine Religion! Die Massen können kaum anders als dir und deinem Glauben zu folgen. * Betören: Du bist the sexyest thing alive und alle wollen ein Stück von dir. Pass auf, dass dir das nicht zu viel wird. * Etikette: Du weist wie du dich bei guten Hause zu benehmen hast und dort nicht auffällst.Warum rülpset und furzet ihr nicht, hat es euch nicht gemundet? * Feilschen: Du weist zwar nicht welchen Wert etwas hat, aber das ist auch egal, du bekommst es eh unter Wert. * Gassenwissen: Du weist wie man sich in den Gassen der Stadt zurecht findet wo der Abschaum lauert, wer das Sagen hat und wie du an Informationen kommst. Doch sind das nicht immer die saubersten Orte also stell dich auf üblen Geruch ein. * Lehren: Du siehst jemanden der etwas nicht kann was du sehr gut kannst? Kein Problem du bist ein Lehrer wie aus dem Bilderbuch und kannst es ihm sicher beibringen. Na hoffentlich kannst du selbst mehr Lesen als nur Bilderbücher. * Lügen: Ich hab den Deckel doch schon letzte Woche beglichen! Du kannst jeden von deiner Meinung überzeugen und es so drehen, dass er dir glaubt. Doch sei gewarnt ein guter Wert in Menschenkenntnis kann dir einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen und dann gibts meisten was auf die Mütze. * Menschenkenntnis: Du weits genau wenn dich jemand anlügt oder etwas vor dir verheimlicht und kannst die meschen lesen wie ein Buch. Hoffen wir, dass das Buch auch offen ist. * Stimmen imitieren: Du brauchst keine Kreide essen um deine Stimme zu verstellen. Du bist wie der schwarze Cop bei Police Academy und führst jeden hinters Licht, solange er dich nicht sieht. * Tierherrschaft: Wenn du gut genug bist kannst du fast jedes wilde Tier unter deine Kontrolle bringen damit es dir bei deinem Abenteuer hilft, aber wie treu es dir ist, steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Wissen / Magie Wissen ist macht also machen wir dich mal etwas mächtiger. * Lesen & Schreiben: Schreibst du Fehlerfrei und kannst auch komplizierte Texte lesen oder nur den den nächsten Steckbrief? Und jeder weiß die Feder ist stärker als das Schwert. * Sprachen: Wie viele Zungen sprichst du? Für je 10 Punkte darfst du neben der gemeinen Zunge noch eine weitere Sprache eines Volkes Lernen. * Alte Sprachen: Alte sprachen unterscheiden sich von den Aktuellen und sind Schwieriger zu lernen nur wer dieses Talent hat kann alte Runen und Bücher entziffern und übersetzen. Aber wer braucht die alten Wälzer schon. * Rechnen: Jeder kann kleine Summen ziehen, doch irgendwann wirds für den Dorftrottel zu komplex und schnell ziemlich Teuer. * Geographie: Wie gut kennst du den Kontinent Eldenor oder sogar andere Kontinente? Weißt du wie die Welt aussieht und die Orte heißen oder kennst du nur wenige Großstädte vom Namen und weißt nicht wo sie sich befinden? * Geschichtswissen: Wann gabs den letzten großen Krieg und was ist die letzten Jahrhunderte passiert? Ein gewisses Geschichtswissen dann dir in manchen Konversationen oder Recherchen weiterhelfen. * Völkerkunde: Kennst du außer deinem Volk eigentlich alle anderen auf Eldenor, weißt wo und wie sie Leben, wie sie aussehen oder kennst du gerade mal ihre Namen und hast nur ein paar Geschichten über sie gehört? Es kann von vorteil sei sich mit anderen Völkern auszukennen wenn man mit ihnen Reden will. * Götter und Kulte: Jeder kennt seine eigene Religion aber zu wissen welche ganzen Götter, Kulte, Sekten und Religionen es gibt und wofür sie stehen ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit. Es kann hässlich enden, wenn man versehentlich einen Gott in einer anderen Stadt beleidigt oder sich mit dem falschen Kult anlegt. * Rechtskunde: Du kennst die Gesetzeslage in den verschiedenen Orten Eldenors genau und wärst der perfekte Anwalt. Doch Recht und Gerechtigkeit sind nicht immer das Gleiche. * Staatskunde:' '''Wie steht es um die einzelnen Regierungen der Völker, wie sind sie aufgebaut und wie ist ihre Hierarchie? Ob dir dass im Kampf hilft ist unwarscheinlich, aber es könnte dennoch nützlich sein zu wissen wer hier der Boss ist. * '''Magiekunde': Auch wenn du sie selbst nicht beherrscht, wei?t du mehr über Magie als mach ein Magier. Du merkst sofort wenn etwas unter Magischen einfluss steht und kannst auch Magische schriften Lesen. Überleben in der Wildniss muss gelernt sein * Pflanezenkunde: Du weist wie die nützlichsten und auch die gefährlichsten Pflanzen aussehen, wo sie zu finden sind und kannst diese auch benutzen. * Fährtensuche: Egal was vor dir wegläuft du bleibst ihm auf der Spur. Selbst im größten Dickicht verlierst du dein Ziel nicht aus den augen. Aber pass auf das du nicht vom Jäger zum Gejagten wirst denn dann hilft dir dieses Talent auch nicht viel weiter. * Fallenstellen: Welches Lebewesen es auch ist, du weißt genau wie man es in eine Falle lockt. Bei Überraschungsangriffen auf deine Feinde bist du immer im Vorteil. * Fesseln & Entfesseln: Nun wenn du deine Beute gefangen hast sollte sie dir auch nicht mehr entkommen.Falls du selbst gefangen wurdest, kann dir dieses Talent dabei helfen dich zu befreien und im Gasthaus nebenan kommen Entfesslungstricks sicher auch gut an. * Orientierung: Verlaufen? Ha das du nicht lachst du verläufst dich nicht und weist immer genau wo du bist selbst in dir unbekanntem Territorium findest du dich schnell zurecht. * Tierkunde: Wovon ernährt sich deine Beute, wo lebt sie, was fürchtet sie und und und mit Tierkunde bist du ein wandelndes Tierlexikon und kannst deinen Gefährten mehr über ne Fliege erzählen als diese über ihre eigene Familie wissen. Klingt nach spaß . . . aber nicht für die anderen. Im Untergrund ist manches wissen Gold wert, ehrlich! * Schätzen: Du weist immer genau wieviel etwas wert ist mit nur etwas Informationen kennst du den wert eines jeden Steins und jeder Waffe. Wenn du jetzt noch feilschen kannst bist du der geborene Pfandleiher. * Verkleiden: Karneval ist deine liebste Jahreszeit und du kannst dich fast als alles verkleiden. Allerdings denk daran dafür auch die richtigen dinge im Inventar zu haben, denn von nischt kommt nischt (evtl andere sparte) * Falschspiel: Du betrügst in jedem Spiel und das auch noch unbemerkt, zumindest bis Heute. Gib acht denn wenn du durchschaut wirst kann das böse Folgen haben. * Schlösser knacken: Vorhängeschlösser, Türen, Fahrradschlösse, Tresore und und und . . . Mit genug Talent kommst du fast überall rein. Doch pass auf, dass dich niemand sieht. (evtl andere sparte) * Taschendiebstahl: Wer für sein Geld arbeitet mach in seinem Leben etwas falsch denkst du dir. Das Geld läuft doch auf den Straßen und Wartet nur darauf zu dir zu kommen. (evtl andere sparte) * Glücksspiel: Das Herz der Karten ist bei dir und das der Würfel und der Kugeln und jedes anderen Spiels. Das was du da an den Tag legst hat zwar nichts mit können zu tun aber Hauptsache du gewinnst. Azubi oder Meister wie stehts um deine Profession oder hast du versteckte Talente? * Fischen: Ob mit Angel, Netz oder Stock. Ob Sadelle oder Seeungeheuer und Schnappst sie dir alle. * Bergbau: Hai ho hai ho du bist bemüht und froh! Niemand schürft so effektiev wie du und du kennst dich perfekt mit Gestein aus und solltest du mal doch nicht finden kann mann immerhin die Steine werfen. * Schmieden: Was des Bäckers Mehl ist des Schmiedes Metall. Deine Waffen sind von bester Qualität und häufig auch besser als die Üblichen die man so findet oder erstehen kann. Aber Schmieden stehen ja nicht an jeder Ecke und Metall ist teuer und schwer. * Medizin: Du kennst dich mit der Anatomie von den meisten Lebewesen aus und weißt auch wie man Wunden ganz ohne Magie schließen kann. Allerdings brauchst du dafür das richtige Werkzeug sonst schließt sich da garnichts. * Schreinern: Ich und mein Holz ist dein Lieblingslied? Dann Arbeitest du vermutlich auch gerne mit selbigem. Deine Holzarbeiten sind nahezu perfekt und niemand hat sich bisher daran einen Splitter zugezogen. Zumindest niemand von dem man jemals etwas gehört hat. * Kochen: Essen ist wichtig, dass weiß du das weiß ich nur die Models wissens nicht. Du hast einen Gaumen wie sonst niemand und deine Speisen sind vorzüglich. Du kennst zutaten aus aller welt und weist auch damit unzugehen um deinen Kameraden wieder neue Energie zu verschaffen. * Kürschnern: Falls du gerne Tiere häuten und dir darauf eine schöne Jacke zaubern willst ist dieses Talent das richtige für dich. Dein Waren sehen nicht nur gut aus, sie schützen auch noch den Körper. Nur P.E.T.A. solltest du davon nichts wissen lassen. * Zeichnen: Du kannst nicht nur Strichmännchen sondern auch richtige Portraits. Vieleicht sind dein Werke ja sogar schon im ganzen Land bekannt und auch wenn nicht hilft dieses Talent sicherlich in manchen Situationen. * Musizieren: Du Musizierst auf den verschiedensten Instrumenten und verzauberst jedes mal deine Zuhöhrer. Ein guter musiker wird auch am Hofe gern gesehen. * Singen: Engelsgleich ist deine Stimme und erfüllt jeden Raum mit der Stimmung die du dir erhoffst. Die Leute sind entzückt wenn sie dich singen höhren. Aber ob du den Krieger der gerade auf dich zustürmt damit besänftigst wage ich zu bezweifeln. * Schneidern: Mit deinen Kleidern kann man sich wirklich überall sehen lassen und du kannst selbst aus Lumpen noch ein schönes gewand zaubern. Doch kleider machen Leute und manche Leute will man im Gasthaus nicht sehen. * Alchemie: Kräuter, Schnäbel und Knochen. Du braust aus allem einen Trank, ob es nun ein Gift ist oder ein Heiltrank liegt an den Zutaten und was du daraus machst. Hoffen wir mal, du verwechselst nicht irgendwas. * Mechanik: Komplexe Mechaniken wie sie sonst nur Goblins beherrschen sind für dich kein Problem. Du kennst und baust Dinge die manche noch die gesehen haben. Pass auf, dass dies nicht als Hexerei abgestempelt wird. * Schifffahrt: Du liebst das Wasser und kannst Landratten nicht leiden? Ein Schiff zu säubern ist nicht schwer es zu steuern dagegen sehr. Das bisschen Magie ist doch keine Hexerei. * Feuer: Die gute alte Feuermagie hat noch fast alles in Asche verwandelt und ist und bleibt einer der Zerstörerischsten Elementarmagien. Na du kleiner Pyromane, interessiert? * Wasser: Der Natürliche feind des Feuer ist das kühle Nass. Zwar weniger Zerstörerisch doch nicht weniger nützlich ist Wasser doch auch der Grundbaustein so einigen Lebens. * Wind: Die Windmagie kann mehr als nur ein laues Lüftchen. Mit genug Talent ist es möglich Stürme zu beschwören die ganze Wälder dem Erdboden gleich machen können. * Erde: Egal ob Steine, Erde oder Sand. Mit der Erdmagie formst du die Umwelt nach deinen Vorstellungen. * Eis: Deine Gegner fürchten deinen eiskalten Willen und die Fähigkeit sie einzufrieren vermutlich noch mehr. Aber auch Gefrorene Schutzschilde können im Kampf hilfreich sein. * Blitz: Die Blitzmagie ist die schnellste aller magischen Elemente und es ist bisher kaum jemandem gelungen einer solchen Attacke auszuweichen. * Natur: Pflanzen und Wurzeln zu kontrollieren, klingt erstmal nicht besonder spannend, doch ein ausgebildeter Pflanzenkundler kann mit dieser Fähigkeit sicherlich einiges anstellen. * Heilig: Die heilige Magie nutzt das Göttliche und die positiven Energien in der Umgebung um Verletzungen zu heilen und das Böse zu vertreiben. * Schatten: Das gegenteil des Heiligen ist der Schatten. Zuhause im Dunkeln ist es ihm möglich die Schatten zu kontrollieren und den Gegnern zu zeigen was echte Angst bedeutet. * Blut: Die Blutmagie ist eine in ungnade gefallene art der Magie. Zur heilung geschaffen haben es einige Magier geschafft iheren eigentlichen Zeck zu zerstören und mit ihr Großes chaos anzurichten. Statt mit mana, kann diese magie auch mit der Kraft des Blutes ausgeführt werden. * Beschwörung: Arkane Gefährten, Waffen oder Portale. Die Beschwörung erlaubt es dem Nutzer dinge aus der arkanen Energie welches das Mana beherrbergt in der physischen Welt zu manifestieren. * Nekromantie: Die Nekromantie ist neben dem Schatten das dunkelste aller magischen Talente. Die Fähigkeit aus jedem Leichnahm eine untote Bestie zu machen und tote Körper nach dem eigenen Willen zu formen, klingt nicht nur unnatürlich sondern ist es auch. Weitere Informationen zu den Fähigkeiten der einzelnen Elemente findest du hier.